Egyptian Guitar: Strangers in the Night
by Kaiba Kisara
Summary: Escenario de Egyptian Guitar entre el capítulo XI y XII


**Strangers in the Night**

_Escenario de Egyptian Guitar (XI y XII)_

Unas pícaras risas explotaron en su suave boca, haciendo eco en la habitación y justo detrás el sonido de la puerta cerrándose. La joven de ojos de diamantes cayó torpemente hacia la cama provocando una tierna sonrisa en el CEO.

Seto le prestó atención en silencio mientras las mejillas de Kisara se coloreaban con fuego, la tierna mujer volteó la mirada hacia el suelo tratando de comprender la situación en la que se encontraba pero las copas de vino le añadían torpeza a sus pensamientos. Kaiba avanzó hacia ella con pasos firmes, levantando su rostro con un suave agarre le regaló una sonrisa sincera y delicada.

"Mírame..."

Y ella le obedeció. Los ojos de Seto brillaban con tanta intensidad que Kisara juraba que un rayo había golpeado su cuerpo entonces una frágil línea temblorosa, llena de dudas, se formó entre los labios de la mujer.

"Hace rato no parabas de hablar..."

Seto sonrió, punto para el CEO. Entonces sus ojos la recorrieron con paciencia mientras su mano aún sujetaba su delicada cara. Kisara tenía el cuerpo de una mujer pero el alma de una niña, tierna, ingenua, torpe y descuidada con cierto toque de inocencia que el mundo carecía en su mayoría. Kisara era todo aquello que Ishizu no era, y todo lo que, aparentemente, comenzaba a desear.

La mujer mordió su labio inferior, sus ojos se fruncían con incertidumbre y una pizca de miedo, dudando en sacar palabras de su pecho.

Seto soltó una suave risa y alejó su mano de ella, levantándose y recuperando ese porte digno de cualquier Kaiba, allí se encontraron sus miradas en un eclipse hasta que segundos después fue Kisara quien apartó la mirada haciendo que Seto sonriera nuevamente, una toque de elegancia y dominio resaltaron en su rostro.

"Kisara..." El ojiazul degustó su nombre mientras retiraba uno a uno los botones de su elegante camisa azulada.

Pero ella se quedó sentada sobre la cama como el espectro de una niña solitaria jugando en los columpios contemplando el mundo bajo sus pies. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al sentir los dulces y cálidos labios de Seto sobre los suyos, allí fue cuando recuperó la confianza al rodear el cuello del Kaiba con ambos brazos, asiéndolo hacia sí mientras le besaba de vuelta, agitando el ritmo de su corazón.

Seto volvió a pronunciar su nombre, gimiendo sobre sus labios y dejándose caer a la cama con ella, recorriendo su cuerpo con extrema delicadeza, como si la mujer bajo su cuerpo estuviera hecha de cristal a punto de romperse.

Ambos se alejaron, tragando la mayor cantidad posible de aire; las mejillas de Kisara eran dos granadas, tan brillantes como la misma sangre y llevó las manos a su rostro, cubriéndose con vergüenza provocando en Seto unas ganas enormes de abrazarla pero en cambio se quedó allí recostado sobre ella mirándola hasta que Kisara comenzó a bajar las manos, y esos pequeños diamantes se encontraron con dos fosas profundas de océano. Eso la hizo temblar.

"Puedo detenerme..." la voz que salió de Seto fue frágil y tierna tan parecida a un arullo, deslizó su mano izquierda sobre la mejilla de Kisara mientras que mantenía la otra mano apoyada sobre la cama.

"No..." Extrañamente el rostro de Kisara recuperó cierta fuerza, y dicha palabra salió de sus labios tan decidida como lo hace una bala que sorprendió a su dueña, e incluso al mismo CEO.

El pecho de Kisara subía y bajaba con respiraciones ahogadas, el miedo se apoderaba de ella nuevamente.

Seto volvió a sonreír, bajando sus caricias hacia el agitado pecho de la mujer, descansando su mano sobre los latidos de su corazón que comenzaban a acelerarse, las pupilas de la mujer se abrieron cual flores en primevera, dibujando un círculo perfecto en sus labios hinchados de mordidas pasadas.

"Seto..." Los ojos de la mujer se llenaron de fuego y la duda en su voz hizo que Seto volteara directamente a sus ojos.

Pero el Kaiba volvió a preguntarle, el tono de su voz tan suave como antes:

"¿Quieres que me detenga?"

Ella negó, moviendo la cabeza con delicadeza, mordiendo los labios mientras fruncía el ceño.

"No voy a lastimarte..."

"No es eso... es... Ishizu..."

Seto se levantó de la mujer mirándola con incredulidad, ¿quién se resistiría a una noche con él, con Seto Kaiba? Quizá ya tenía la respuesta... Ella... Kisara, la mujer de cabello claro y ojos de estrellas. El CEO suspiró, llevando la mirada hacia el techo soltando un suspirito.

"Será mejor que me-"

Sin embargo sus palabras se apagaron ante la mirada de Kaiba sobre ella, la mano del hombre sujetaba su muñeca con fuerza. Agresividad y pasión, deseo y lujuria, danzaban en sus azulados ojos en forma de tornado.

"Kaiba..."

Él la empujó de nuevo a la cama cubriéndola de besos, Kisara sonrió con algo de dolor pero aprobó las acciones del CEO al quedarse inmóvil sobre el mismo lecho de infedelidad que compartían. Seto repasaba los labios sobre el lienzo de aquella lechosa piel, llevando sus manos hacia las caderas de la mujer. Kisara gimió ante tal acto, deslizando una mano en el cabello del CEO.

"Quédate..." él jadeó sobre su vientre plano.

Las mano de Seto bajaron las delgadas líneas del vestido fuera de los brazos de Kisara quien por instinto llevó ambos brazos al pecho para cubrirse, los cuales fueron apresados firmemente hacia los lados por Kaiba, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella. Y fue así como el vestido blanco terminó sobre el suelo, decorando la alfombra gris.

Kisara se tornó una hoja que se aferraba al árbol contra el viento, a punto de perderse en cualquier instante. Sus labios se encontraron con los de Kaiba, apresándola con firmeza contra la cama y entonces las manos de Kisara recorrieron el pecho de Seto, retirando completamente aquella fina pieza de ropa, sus dedos recorrieron la calidez de aquel cuerpo masculino tallado en invierno.

"Quédate..."

Sin embargo la mente de Kisara estaba encaprichada con la vista frente a sus ojos que cada uno de sus sentidos se apagaron, allí estaba Kaiba rogándole por su presencia, pidiendo su compañía no sólo esa noche pero las demás.

"Seto..." ella suspiró, palpitante de miedo.

El CEO no necesitó nada más y golpeó sus labios con los suyos, explorando el cuerpo de la mujer con desesperación mientras que Kisara cerraba los ojos y se entregaba a la situación, sujetando al ojiazul por los hombros como si su vida dependiera de ello, como si al soltarlo despertaría sola en dicha habitación con el fantasma de él sobre las sábanas. Pero allí estaba él besándola, tocandola, cubriendo su cuerpo de emociones que nadie había plantado antes.

Era un error, un grave error... fue un fugaz pensamiento que desapareció tan pronto las experimentadas manos de Kaiba bajaron de su vientre hacia sus muslos, provocando un suspiro de excitación, exclamando su nombre con fuerza.

Las caricias de Kisara bajaron hacia el abdomen marcado del CEO, sujetándose del cinturón de Seto mirándolo fijamente, buscando respuestas entre aquellas aguas de tempestad que brillaban en su rostro pero sólo pudo encontrar más misterios y profundidad.

Seto recorrió el cuello de la mujer pausadamente, tratando de aprender cada línea, cada curva de su largo y delicado cuello, tocando la dulce piel con su traviesa lengua mientras pasabas sus manos por los firmes glúteos de la mujer, apretándolos con suavidad, pegándola hacia él y haciendo que Kisara gimiera su nombre al sentir la fuerza que el miembro de Seto ejercía sobre su entrepierna. Curiosa, y con pena, llevó sus manos retirando el cinturón del CEO, una mueca de orgullo apareció en los labios del Kaiba mientras bajaba su boca por los pequeños y firmes pechos de Kisara, permitiéndole seguir con dicha acción hasta que el cinto yacía al lado del fino vestido.

Kaiba se recostó sobre la cama, jalando a la mujer con él pero manteniéndola firmemente sobre sus caderas, recorriendo el pequeño pero perfecto cuerpo de la mujer arriba de él; el rostro de Kisara era un manojo de nervios y pena, el tono rojizo contrastaba contra la dulzura de sus largos cabellos pálidos. Si no estuviera disfrutando la presencia de dicha mujer, el CEO ya estuviera dibujando para una nueva carta inspirada en dicha imagen frente a él.

El CEO comenzó a mover sus caderas contra ella suave y lentamente haciendo que la mujer arqueara su espalda hacia atrás, soltando un suave y placentero gemido, sujetándose de las piernas del CEO mientras imitaba el mismo baile que él hacía con sus caderas, sus ojos azules de electricidad no se despegaron de esa sublime mujer ni por un segundo.

Sus movimientos eran suaves y a veces torpes mientras Kisara conseguía el ritmo perfecto, gimiento cortadamente. Una mano del hombre jugó en sus caderas hasta encontrar el sitio perfecto haciendo a Kisara retorcerse al sentir uno de los dedos de Seto dentro de ella, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar y tuvo que colocar sus manos sobre el pecho del CEO encontrándose con un mar de placer brillando en sus ojos.

"¿Quieres que me detenga?"

"No" Y de nuevo su respuesta fue firme, explotando en sus labios con euforia.

Seto empujó a la mujer de vuelta a la cama, colocando sus labios contra los pechos de ella para morderlos con ternura, manteniendo uno de sus dedos dentro de ella, y entonces colocó otro sin previo aviso.

"Seto..."

Las manos de Kisara rodearon a Seto por la espalda, clavando sus uñas y bajando lentamente hasta su cadera marcándolo, tragando bocanadas de aire y moviéndose suavemente contra su cuerpo cada vez con más y más desesperación. El CEO retiró su mano de ella provocando en Kisara un leve sonido de frustración, él rió mientras comenzaba a remover sus pantalones negros pero las manos de Kisara se colocaron sobre las de él, retirando la prenda sin delicadeza alguna ante la mirada atónita, pero excitada, del Kaiba.

La cuestión de Ishizu pasó a estar en un plano inexistente... para ambos.

La inocencia de la mujer se hizo más evidente al momento que el Seto retiró sus boxers y dejó al descubierto su desnudez pues Kisara cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, Seto la sujeto de las muñecas, llevando sus mano hacia su miembro, besándola con intensidad haciendo que ella recuperara la confianza y lo tomara con suavidad entre ambas manos provocando un suave gemido en Seto.

"Kisara..." suspiró sobre su cuello y volvió a empujarla contra la cama, contemplándola por unos segundos para volver a llenar su cuerpo de besos y caricias con su lengua.

Entonces un hilo de miedo cruzó por la mente de Seto haciéndose evidente en su ceño fruncido mientras mordía sus labios.

"Quédate..." Esta vez la voz de Kisara estalló en sus oídos, acariciando el abdomen marcado de Kaiba con una suave sonrisita en sus labios.

Seto accedió, besando sus rosados pechos, su cuerpo despedía un aroma suave de primavera y miel.

"No voy a lastimarte..."

"Lo sé" sonrió, llevando su mano hacia la mejilla del hombre frente a ella.

Seto sujetó la pequeña mano de la mujer para besarla con ternura y colocándose sobre ella, entró lenta y tranquilamente causando una revolución en el cuerpo de la mujer quien se aferró a las sábanas y exclamó el nombre de su amante con pasión, cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por el acompasado movimiento de Kaiba, jadeando.

"Mírame... mírame, Kisara"

La mujer obedeció al instante, posando su enrojecida mirada en él, su pecho subiendo y bajando con rapidez, quizá a punto de explotarle el corazón... pero Seto siguió moviéndose con suavidad, tratando de no causar tanto daño, provocando más gemidos y suspiros por parte de la mujer que incitaron al CEO moverse cada vez con mayor rapidez, y un poco de agresividad.

"¡Seto!"

"Sssshhh... ssshhh" Cubrió su cuerpo con ambas manos, besándola mientras aumentaba el ritmo en sus momivientos más y más cerca del final.

"Seto..." La mujer cayó después de varios minutos en un trance que hizo que sus piernas temblaran, tratando de juntarlas y asiéndose al cuerpo del CEO quien aún seguía moviéndose sobre su cuerpo hasta que, segundos después, su cuerpo sucumbió, recostándose sobre el pecho de la mujer, jadeante y sudoroso, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Kisara le miró, acariciando su cabello con suavidad mientras una ligera y penosa sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, ambos se mantuvieron así por unos minutos que parecieron horas hasta que el cansancio golpeó el cuerpo de la mujer, llevándola al mundo de los sueños.

Seto sonrió mientras sus oídos eran bombardeados por los latidos que comenzaban a amansarse y tomar su ritmo normal, su mirada encontró a Kisara dormida aún aferrando su mano al su cabello; suavemente, sin intención de despertarla, cubrió su cuerpo con el edredón oscuro, plantando un dulce beso en su frente.

Y la duda lo invadió acerca de Ishizu pero más que nada acerca de Kisara. ¿Qué estaba haciendo con esa diminuta mujer? ¿Qué pasaría por la mente de la mujer al día siguiente? Un suspiro amargó su noche pero aquella vista de Kisara recostada en el mismo lecho que él volvió a llenarle de calidez haciendo que una sonrisa cruzara su rostro.

Sin decir nada más se recostó a su lado, cubriendo su cuerpo en un abrazo ligero y tierno, besando su hombro para dejarse llevar por el cansancio.

De algo estaba seguro... de que lo que sentía por Ishizu era una cortina para entretener a su público.


End file.
